Zurück in die Vergangenheit
by Satsuki1
Summary: Trunks kommt zurück in die Vergangenheit und sieht welchen Lauf die Geschichte nun genommen hat. Kapitel 8 ist da! Sorry für die Verspätung!
1. Kapitel 1

Das ist meine erste DBZ Fanfic, die ich schreibe. Hoffe es gefällt euch.  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, die Figuren gehören nicht mir, sondern Akira Toriyama und denen, die das Copyright dafür besitzen. Daraus folgt, ich hab keine Rechte damit Geld zu machen oder so. Leider.  
  
  
  
Zurück in die Vergangenheit  
  
  
  
Es war wieder einmal viel los. Bulma hatte beschlossen ein Gerät zu bauen, das den Aufbau der ganzen Städte erleichtern sollte. Sie hatte es schon vor vielen Jahren beschlossen, doch wegen den Cyborgs konnte sie damals ihre Pläne nicht in die Tat umsetzen.  
  
Seit Trunks die Cyborgs besiegt hatte hatten die Bewohner der Erde angefangen ihre Städte zu erbauen, denn es gab niemanden mehr, der sie in so einer Art terrorisierte. Nun denn, das die Cyborgs besiegt wurden war nun schon 8 Jahre her und Bulma war schon fast fertig, als ihr etwas auffiel. Es fehlte ein wichtiger Chip.  
  
„Trunks, Schatz", rief sie ihren Sohn, der sofort zur Stelle war.  
  
„Sag mal, erinnerst du dich noch an den Chip, den ich dir mal gegeben hab, damit du darauf aufpasst?"  
  
„Ja, wieso?", fragte der Violetthaarige.  
  
„Nun, das ist der wichtigste Bauteil, den ich für meine Maschine brauche und ich hätte sie nun gerne wieder", antwortete seine Mutter.  
  
„Ach ja, Moment."  
  
Trunks kramte in einer Schublade herum und wurde ganz blass.  
  
Er erinnerte sich. Damals hatte er den Chip zur Sicherheit in die Vergangenheit mitgenommen und...  
  
„Mutter, ich glaube... Ich hab den Chip in der Vergangenheit vergessen", sagte er etwas verlegen.  
  
Bulma starrte ihn nur an und... flippte aus.  
  
„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein! So kurz vor der Fertigstellung! Ich brauche diesen Chip unbedingt! Ich habe ihn nur durch Zufall zustande bekommen und er ist einmalig!!"  
  
„Mutter, bitte", versuchte Trunks sie zu beruhigen.  
  
Bulma atmete tief ein.  
  
„Okay, Schatz, dann musst du ihn dir holen", sagte sie.  
  
„Du meinst..."  
  
„Ja, du wirst noch einmal in die Vergangenheit gehen."  
  
  
  
„Frau, was schaust du dir da an?", fragte Vegeta als er sah, dass Bulma mit etwas Kleinem Beschäftigt war.  
  
„Das mit Frau hab ich überhört", sagte sie und wendete sich wieder ihrem Ding zu.  
  
„Das ist ein Andenken an unseren Sohn..."  
  
„Wovon redest du? Meinst du ein Andenken an unseren kleinen Bengel, der jeden Tag mit seinem Freund nur Unsinn anstellt?", fragte Vegeta mit verzerrter Miene, der sich an die vorherigen Tage erinnerte.  
  
„Blödsinn, ich rede von Trunks, der vor 8 Jahren zu uns kam um euch bei den Kämpfen zu unterstützen."  
  
Sie sah sich ihr kleines Schmuckstück genauer an und meinte: „Es könnte ein Chip von einer Maschine sein..."  
  
„Mir doch egal. Falls du mich suchst, du weißt, wo du mich findest", sagte Vegeta kühl und ging Richtung Gravitationsraum.  
  
„Wen wollen wir heute wieder ärgern?", fragte Trunks seinen um 1 Jahr jüngeren Kameraden.  
  
„Wie wär's mit meinen Bruder? Den haben wir schon lange keinen Streich mehr gespielt", antwortete dieser.  
  
Die zwei Halb-Saiyajins grinsten sich an.  
  
Als sie sich ansahen wussten sie schon, was sie machen würden.  
  
  
  
Trunks saß in der Zeitmaschine. Es war schon 8 Jahre her, dass er seinen Vater und die anderen zuletzt gesehen hatte. Er war ein bisschen aufgeregt, dass er sie alle wiedersehen konnte. Ja, wenn er schon in die Vergangenheit reiste, dann wollte er natürlich alle wiedersehen. Goku zu sehen war wohl eher unmöglich, denn er war bei dem Kampf gegen Cell umgekommen.  
  
Er winkte noch ein letztes Mal seiner Mutter zu, dann hob sich die Zeitmaschine in die Höhe und verschwand aus Bulmas Sicht.  
  
  
  
Trunks landete genau vor dem Haus der Sons. Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt zuerst in der Capsel Corp. zu landen, doch wenn er schon mal da war wollte er zuerst Chichi und Gohan begrüßen. Er klopfte (so leicht es ging) an die Tür.  
  
„Augenblick", sagte eine Frauenstimme, die Chichi gehörte. Sie öffnete und starrte auf den jungen Mann, der vor ihr stand. Nach einigen Sekunden realisierte sie, wer das war.  
  
„Trunks!", sagte sie überrascht, „Du bist doch der Trunks von der anderen Zeitebene, nicht?"  
  
„Ja...", antwortete dieser mit einem verlegenen Lächeln, „Ist Gohan eigentlich da?"  
  
„Gohan? Er trainiert hinten im Wald."  
  
„Danke. Hat mich gefreut Sie wieder zu sehen."  
  
Dann hob er ab, winkte ihr noch zu und flog Richtung Wald.  
  
-----  
  
Das war einmal Teil 1. Teil 2 wird bald kommen. Wenn es euch gefallen hat, oder ihr es schrecklich findet, schreibt es bitte als Review. Danke.  
  
Satsuki 


	2. Kapitel 2

Hier kommt das 2. Kapitel.  
  
Thunderbird, danke für die Review. Hab mich wahnsinnig gefreut.  
  
Disclaimer: Wie oft ich sie auch verwenden werde, die Figuren gehören mir nicht und werden mir auch nie gehören.  
  
  
  
Zurück in die Vergangenheit  
  
  
  
Trunks fühlte die Aura von Gohan, ganz in der Nähe. Aber Gohan war nicht allein. Es war die Aura von... Aber das war unmöglich...  
  
Vor seinen Augen erschien ein ungefähr 18 Jahre alter Junge, der Gohan sein musste. Trunks musterte ihn genau. Er war wirklich gewachsen, seit er ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Es waren ja auch schon 8 Jahre vergangen. Dann drehte er sich plötzlich zu Trunks und starrte ihn an. Das hätte er lieber nicht machen sollten, denn in diesen Augenblick wurde er von jemanden angegriffen.  
  
Es war...  
  
„Sohn, du solltest dich besser konzentrieren, sonst wird das heute nichts mehr mit dem Training", sagte Goku.  
  
„Ja, Papa, aber schau doch selbst"  
  
Goku sah in die Richtung, auf die sein Sohn zeigte und bemerkte die Person, die sie beobachtete.  
  
„Das ist doch Trunks...", sagte der Saiyajin, völlig verblüfft.  
  
„Und zwar der von der Zukunft", erwähnte Gohan.  
  
„Hey, komm doch mal her!", rief Goku Trunks zu sich.  
  
Der Gerufene kam zu ihnen geeilt.  
  
„Hallo Gohan... Goku-san", begrüßte sie der Violetthaarige, wobei er bei Goku einen etwas misstrauischen Blick aufsetzte.  
  
„Oh, ja richtig, du weißt es ja gar nicht. Ich lebe wieder", sagte Goku mit einem Grinsen.  
  
„Wi..."  
  
„Ist ne lange Geschichte. Aber wenn du sie hören willst...", sagte Gohan und blickte zu Trunks.  
  
Als Trunks nickte begann der Halb-Saiyajin mit der Geschichte.  
  
Die Drei waren so sehr in ihr Gespräch vertieft, dass sie die zwei kleinen Gestalten nicht bemerkten, die sich ihnen vorsichtig näherten.  
  
„... Und mit dieser Genkidama haben wir Boo doch noch besiegt"  
  
Gohan hatte gerade die Geschichte fertig erzählt, als er plötzlich eine Stimme von Hinten hörte.  
  
„Attackeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Zwei kleine Halb-Saiyajins sprangen auf Gohan zu. Er wollte ausweichen, doch es war zu spät. Die Kleinen klammerten sich an Gohan und begannen den völlig verblüfften Jungen mit Farbe anzuklecksen.  
  
Als sie fertig waren sprangen sie von Gohan ab und musterten ihr Kunstwerk.  
  
Gohan war mit blauer, grüner, gelber und roter Farbe übersäet.  
  
Klein-Trunks und Goten grinsten und nickten. Sie hatten ein wahres Meisterwerk erschaffen. Doch plötzlich wurden sie von Hinten gepackt und in die Höhe gehoben.  
  
„Hey, ihr kleinen Radaumacher. Das war nicht nett von euch", ermahnte Goku, der die Zwei fest in seinem Griff hatte. Die zwei Jungen zappelten, doch sie kamen nicht frei.  
  
Da schritt (Groß-)Trunks zu ihnen und sah fasziniert auf Goten.  
  
„Wer ist das? Sieht aus wie sie, Goku-san, in Kleinformat", fragte Trunks neugierig.  
  
Goten blies seine Backen auf und spielte beleidigt.  
  
Klein-Trunks wollte seinen Freund verteidigen und sagte: „Und wer, bitteschön bist du?"  
  
Gohan prustete los.  
  
Trunks fragte Trunks, wer er sei.  
  
So formuliert klang es verwirrend also änderte Gohan seine Gedanken auf:  
  
Klein-Trunks fragt Groß-Trunks, wer er sei.  
  
Während Gohan sich im Hintergrund vor lachen krümmte, musste sich Goku um die Unklarheiten kümmern.  
  
Er hob Goten zu (Groß-)Trunks hinüber und sagte: „Das hier ist mein 2. Sohn. Er heißt Goten und ist ein Jahr jünger als dieser Trunks da", sagte er und hob dabei Klein-Trunks zu (Groß-)Trunks hinüber.  
  
„Was heißt hier ‚dieser Trunks'?", sagte Klein-Trunks beleidigt.  
  
„Ja, fällt dir nichts auf, Kleiner? Sieh dir mal die Person genauer an, von der du wissen willst, wer er ist", forderte Goku den violetthaarigen Jungen auf.  
  
Dieser musterte den jungen Mann.  
  
„Hm... Irgendwie sieht er so aus, wie...... Ich?"  
  
Dann weiterten sich seine Augen.  
  
„Ich weiß es! Er hat meine Identität geklaut!!"  
  
(Groß-)Trunks kippte um. Goku wäre auch fast umgekippt, doch er musste die zwei Halb-Saiyajins festhalten.  
  
Gohan krümmte sich schon vor lachen am Boden.  
  
„Nein, Trunks, was redest du für ein Quatsch?", mischte sich nun auch Goten ein. „Das muss dein lang verschollener älterer Bruder sein!", meinte er völlig von sich selbst überzeugt.  
  
„Was!? Ich hab einen großen Bruder!?"  
  
(Groß-)Trunks kippte ein weiteres mal um.  
  
„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein...", dachte er sich.  
  
-----  
  
Bitte reviewen.  
  
Satsuki 


	3. Kapitel 3

Hier kommt das 3. Kapitel.  
  
Also, Thunderbird, hoffentlich klärt dieses Kapitel deine Frage.  
  
Und Ireha.  
  
Danke, ihr beiden für die Reviews.  
  
Disclaimer: Nix meins.  
  
  
  
Zurück in die Vergangenheit  
  
  
  
„Trunks, bitte, das bist doch du", sagte Goku, der nicht fassen konnte, dass Klein-Trunks noch immer nicht dahinter gekommen war.  
  
„Äh... Ich?"  
  
Klein-Trunks schien sichtlich verwirrt.  
  
„Trunks gibt es zweimal?", fragte Goten, der nicht weniger verwirrt dreinschaute, wie sein Freund.  
  
Dann schien ihn ein Licht aufzugehen.  
  
„Ich weiß es!", begann er, „Er ist ein Klon von Trunks, der schneller wächst als er!"  
  
„Ich habe einen Klon!?"  
  
Gohan kriegte sich nicht mehr ein und lachte in Hintergrund weiter.  
  
„Sag mal Trunks, hat dir Vegeta nie von den Cell-Spielen erzählt?", fragte Goku den Jungen in der rechten Hand.  
  
„Nee, eigentlich nicht. Einmal hat Mama es mir erzählen wollen, aber dann ist Papa böse geworden. Seit dem will sie es mir nicht mehr sagen."  
  
„Aber Papa, du hast mir auch noch nie von den Gess-Spielen, oder wie immer das auch heißt, erzählt", sagte der in Gokus linken Hand zappelnde Junge.  
  
„...Cell-Spiele, Sohn... Ich dachte Gohan oder Chichi haben dir schon davon erzählt"  
  
„Ich weiß nur, dass du bei den Cell-Spielen umgekommen bist, mehr hat Mama nicht zusammengebracht, weil sie dann in Tränen ausgebrochen ist."  
  
„Und Gohan, wieso hast du es ihm nicht erzählt?", fragte Goku seinen noch immer lachenden Sohn.  
  
„Äh... Hihi... Was? Ach so, ja. Nun, Goten hat mich nie danach gefragt und vor Mama wollte ich es nicht erzählen... Hahahaha!!"  
  
„Nun beruhige dich mal wieder", sagte Goku.  
  
„Also, kleines Ich. Ich bin dein du von der Zukunft und ich bin vor 8 Jahren in diese Zeit gekommen, um euren Vätern beim Kampf behilflich zu sein. Damals habe ich etwas sehr wichtiges in dieser Zeit vergessen und nun bin ich hier um es mir wiederzuholen."  
  
„Ach so? Du hast hier was vergessen?", fragte Goku.  
  
„Ich verstehe!", sagte Trunks, „Du bist ich und ich bin du. Wenn ich rede hörst du zu... Quatsch, das ist ja ein Gedicht...  
  
Also noch mal:  
  
Du bist ich von der Zukunft und ich bin du von der Vergangenheit.  
  
Du und ich sind die selben Personen und heißen daher auch beide Trunks!"  
  
„Hä?? Ich du er sie es???"  
  
Goten kam nicht mehr mit.  
  
„Kleiner Dummkopf! Er ist ich und ich bin er. Kannst du mir soweit noch folgen?", fragte Klein-Trunks.  
  
„Ähm... Ich glaub schon."  
  
„Und der Große da bin Ich aus der Zukunft. Wenn das klar ist hast du's eigentlich schon kapiert."  
  
Die beiden kleinen Halb-Saiyajins sahen sich an. Sie wussten schon, was sie als nächstes tun wollten.  
  
„Papa, lässt du mich und Trunks los? Für unseren Streich kannst du uns ja auch noch morgen bestrafen, aber morgen ist Trunks, der Große nicht mehr da."  
  
Goten bettelte seinen Vater mit großen vertränten Bettelaugen an.  
  
Da konnte selbst Goku nicht mehr nein sagen und ließ die beiden los.  
  
Als sie frei waren umklammerten sie schon ihr nächstes Opfer. Groß-Trunks.  
  
Sie klammerten sich an je einen Bein.  
  
„Du musst uns jetzt überallhin mitnehmen, wohin du auch gehen willst", sagten die beiden grinsenden Mini-Halbsaiyajins wie aus einem Munde.  
  
„Vorsicht", flüsterte Gohan, der sich wieder eingekriegt hatte, Groß-Trunks zu, „die beiden können sehr lästig sein, wenn sie wollen."  
  
„Wird wohl nicht so schlimm werden, schließlich bin einer der beiden ja ich", sagte Trunks.  
  
Er wusste noch nicht worauf er sich da eingelassen hatte.  
  
-----  
  
Schon gemerkt, wie sehr ich die zwei kleinen da mag?  
  
Und vergesst nicht: R & R  
  
Satsuki 


	4. Kapitel 4

Kapitel 4... Hätte nicht gedacht, dass die Geschichte so lang wird...  
  
Vielen Dank für eure Reviews, Enna Namo und Ireha.  
  
Disclaimer: Keiner der Figuren gehört mir.  
  
Ich hoffe aber, dass ich irgendwann einmal die 7 Dragonballs finde und ich mir vom Drachen wünschen kann, dass sie mir dann doch gehören. Wird Akira Toriyama aber wahrscheinlich nicht zulassen, sind ja seine Figuren und die will er sicher noch ein paar Jahrhunderte lang behalten.  
  
  
  
Zurück in die Vergangenheit  
  
  
  
(Groß-)Trunks verabschiedete sich von Gohan und Goku und sein nächstes Ziel war die Capsel Corp. Davor aber musste er seine Zeitmaschine abholen, die er noch vor dem Haus der Sons stehen gelassen hatte. Er flog in diese Richtung, mit den zwei kleinen Jungen an seinen Beinen.  
  
„Hey, großer Trunks", sagte der kleine Schwarzhaarige an seinem rechten Bein, „mach bitte ein paar Loopings."  
  
„Au ja, bitte", stimmte ihm der Junge am linken Bein zu.  
  
Groß-Trunks kratzte sich am Kopf.  
  
„Wieso das denn?", fragte er.  
  
„Weil es dann mehr spaß macht", riefen die Kleinen wie aus einem Munde.  
  
„Aber wir sind schon da"  
  
Ein enttäuschtes „Ooh..." war zu hören, darum beschloss Groß-Trunks ihnen eine Freude zu machen und Loopings auf den Weg zur Capsel Corp. zu drehen.  
  
(Groß-)Trunks landete vor seiner Zeitmaschine.  
  
Er drückte auf einen Knopf, machte sein Gerät zu einer Kapsel und steckte sie in die Hosentasche.  
  
„Das war deine Zeitmaschine?", fragte Goten neugierig, worauf Groß-Trunks nur ja sagen konnte.  
  
Dann wollte er endlich zur Capsel Corp. und hob wieder ab.  
  
Als er mit den Loopings beginnen wollte passierte etwas, womit er nicht gerechnet hatte.  
  
Goten und Klein-Trunks sahen sich an und nickten.  
  
Die Kleinen bremsten mitten in der Luft ab, und da sie sich an Groß-Trunks festhielten bremste er auch ruckartig ab.  
  
Dann flogen sie blitzartig in die Höhe und zogen Groß-Trunks an seinen Beinen hinterher.  
  
Sie drehten Loopings, lachten dabei und flogen auf und ab.  
  
Da die zwei Kleinen schneller flogen, als ihnen Groß-Trunks zugemutet hatte, wurde den jungen Mann von der Zukunft langsam, aber sicher schlecht.  
  
Als sie über der Capsel Corp. waren gingen sie in Sturzflug......bremsten plötzlich ab und ließen Groß-Trunks los.  
  
Da er von dem Sturzflug noch genug Schwung hatte donnerte er auf das Dach der Capsel Corp. zu... und landete nach ein paar Etagen mitten in Wohnzimmer auf der Couch.  
  
Vom Loch der Capsel Corp. aus, welches Trunks gerade eben gemacht hatte, schauten die Kleinen auf ihn hinunter und lachten.  
  
Groß-Trunks funkelte sie böse an und sie verstummten. Plötzlich suchte sie das Weite.  
  
Zuerst dachte der große Halbsaiyajin, dass sie sich vor einem Racheakt von ihm fürchteten und darum geflohen waren, doch dann wusste er, dass es doch nicht so war.  
  
„WER IN TEUFELS NAMEN MACHT HIER SO EIN KRACH!!!?", brüllte Vegeta, der gerade ins Zimmer kam.  
  
Dann sah er Groß-Trunks auf der Couch.  
  
Stille.  
  
„Bild dir ja nicht ein, dass du mich damit beeindrucken kannst, wenn du plötzlich fast doppelt so groß bist, wie vorher, Trunks", knurrte er.  
  
„Was ist denn hier los?", fragte Bulma, die auch ins Zimmer gestürmt kam.  
  
Dann sah sie ebenfalls zu den jungen Mann auf der Couch.  
  
„Trunks...?"  
  
-----  
  
Endlich ist er in der Capsel Corp. angelangt.  
  
Zwar auf einer anderen Weise, als Trunks sich das vorgestellt hat, aber immerhin.  
  
Und vergesst nicht zu reviewen.  
  
Satsuki 


	5. Kapitel 5

Kapitel 5, tadaaa! (Sorry, kommt etwas spät)  
  
Danke für die Review Enna Namo. Deine Idee mit den Streichen gefällt mir gut, aber darauf musst du noch auf die nächsten Kapitel warten.  
  
Disclaimer: Keine einzige Figur, die ich verwende gehört mir.  
  
  
  
Zurück in die Vergangenheit  
  
  
  
„Ja, ich bin's, Mutter", sagte der Halbsaiyajin.  
  
„Dahinter wär' ich nicht gekommen", knurrte Vegeta.  
  
„Aber, du bist doch Trunks, von der anderen Zeitebene oder?"  
  
Bulma hatte den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen.  
  
Trunks lachte verlegen.  
  
„Ach so, darum ist er auf einmal so groß", dachte sich Vegeta, wobei er sich nicht anmerken ließ, dass er selbst nicht dahinter gekommen wäre.  
  
Bulma strahlte, rannte zu Trunks und umarmte ihn so fest sie konnte.  
  
„Willkommen in unserer Zeit", sagte sie glücklich.  
  
„Warum kannst du nicht die Tür benutzen, Junge?", fragte Vegeta seinen Sohn.  
  
„Mein kleines Ich und der kleine Goten...", war die Antwort darauf und jeder wusste, was damit gemeint war.  
  
Für das Loch in den Decken (und Böden) waren Klein-Trunks und Goten verantwortlich.  
  
„Na warte... Die knüpf ich mir vor..."  
  
Dabei ließ Vegeta seine Finger knacksen.  
  
„Nicht jetzt Vegeta!", sagte Bulma mit einem warnenden Blick, „Erst mal wollen wir uns doch mal um unseren Sohn hier kümmern. Er ist extra von der Zukunft zu uns gekommen um uns zu sehen."  
  
„Ähm... Nicht ganz...", gab der violetthaarige Mann zu.  
  
Er richtete sich auf und blickte seine Eltern an.  
  
„Ich habe vor 8 Jahren etwas bei euch in der Vergangenheit vergessen. Es ist ein Chip und meine Mutter in der Zukunft braucht ihn unbedingt."  
  
„Oh...", sagte Bulma etwas enttäuscht, dass er nicht deswegen gekommen war, um sie zu sehen.  
  
„Natürlich wollte ich euch auch wiedersehen!", sagte Trunks noch, als er den Gesichtsausdruck seiner jungen Mutter merkte.  
  
Da schien sie wieder glücklich, begann zu summen und kramte den Chip von ihrer Hosentasche hervor.  
  
„Sag mal Trunks, willst du nicht zum Essen bleiben? Heute haben wir auch die Sons eingeladen", sagte sie, während sie Trunks den Chip in die Hand drückte.  
  
„Ja, ich würde gern, aber ich denke, dass Mutter die Maschine so schnell wie möglich fertig stellen will."  
  
„Aber ich denke nicht, dass sie... Dass ich was dagegen hab, wenn du hier isst."  
  
„Ja, vielleicht hast du recht."  
  
Trunks lächelte, steckte den Chip in die Hosentasche... und verblasste.  
  
„Mei... Meine Capsel von der Zeitmaschine ist nicht mehr da..."  
  
„Goten, du warst echt klasse! Er hat's nicht einmal gemerkt!"  
  
„Ja, ich bin ein Naturtalent", sagte Goten, der etwas in der Hand hatte.  
  
„Ja ja, träum weiter. Gib es mal her", sagte Klein-Trunks, der versuchte die Faust seines Freundes mit Gewalt zu öffnen.  
  
„Das Zauberwort?", fragte Goten, der nicht vor hatte seine Faust mit der Capsel zu öffnen, bevor Trunks „Bitte" sagte.  
  
„Sesam öffne dich!"  
  
„Faaaalsch!"  
  
„... Schon gut. B. I. T. T. E."  
  
Goten übergab seinem Freund die Capsel, die Trunks auch sofort wieder zur Zeitmaschine machte.  
  
Die kleinen begutachteten das einzigartige Gerät.  
  
„Hey, da ist was eingraviert. H... Hoopee?"  
  
„Dummi, das ist englisch! (Glaub ich) Das ließt man Hopp!"  
  
„Was ist dann mit dem E? Wieso fällt es weg?"  
  
„Das ist... Ähm... Weil... Weil das große Ich kein Englisch kann! Er hat sich verschrieben!"  
  
„Meinst du? Und du kannst Englisch?"  
  
„Na klar!"  
  
Goten sah seinen Freund noch etwas misstrauisch an, dann akzeptierte er die Antwort.  
  
„Hey, Goten!", rief Trunks seinen Freund zu sich, „Lass uns mal ausprobieren, ob dieses Ding funktioniert!"  
  
-----  
  
Ob das mal gut geht?  
  
Und bitte das Reviewen nicht vergessen.  
  
Satsuki 


	6. Kapitel 6

Kapitel 6  
  
Disclaimer: Die DBZ-Figuren gehören nicht mir... Ach, erinnert mich doch nicht daran!  
  
  
  
Zurück in die Vergangenheit  
  
  
  
„Ich... Ich kann die Kapsel doch nicht verloren haben. O... Oder doch?", stammelte Trunks, der der Verzweiflung nahe war.  
  
„Ruhig, Trunks. Du warst doch mit den Kleinen zusammen, stimmt doch, oder?", fragte Bulma.  
  
Trunks nickte und dies erwiderte Bulma mit einem Seufzer.  
  
„Dann haben höchstwahrscheinlich sie die Kapsel..."  
  
„Was!? Aber... Ich... Ich hab nichts gemerkt!"  
  
„Trunks", mischte sich nun auch Vegeta ein, „du kennst die Gören nicht und sie sind besser, als du denkst."  
  
„Aber... Aber... Als ich noch in ihrem Alter war, wäre ich nie auf die Idee gekommen... Ich meine..."  
  
„Schatz, sieh mal", sagte Bulma, „die zwei Kleinen sind in einer anderen Umgebung aufgewachsen als du.  
  
Auch wenn du auch Trunks bist, der kleine Trunks hatte schon seit er denken kann einen Freund, mit dem er Blödsinn anstellen kann. Du nicht. Er handelt schon anders wie du, weil er nicht dieselben bitteren Erfahrungen wie du gemacht hat."  
  
Darauf konnte Trunks nichts sagen.  
  
Aber wenn die beiden wirklich so waren, was würden sie mit der Zeitmaschine alles anstellen?  
  
  
  
„Hey, Trunks. Wie geht dieses Glas auf, ohne es zu beschädigen?", fragte Goten verzweifelt, der sich plagte in die Zeitmaschine hinein zu kommen.  
  
„Da muss doch irgendwo ein Knopf sein...... Ich glaub das ist es!"  
  
Trunks drückte einen grünen Knopf.  
  
Es machte plopp und... auf einmal war die Zeitmaschine nicht mehr da.  
  
„WAAAHH!!!! ... Das hast du ja toll hingekriegt Trunks. Jetzt ist sie weg", schmollte Goten.  
  
„Warte doch. Ich denke ich hab sie nur zurück zu einer Kapsel gemacht. Sie wird noch hier irgendwo sein..."  
  
„Ja, ja. Weißt du, wie hoch hier das Gras ist?? So finden wir es doch nie!!"  
  
„Red nicht, such!", befahl Trunks.  
  
Die Zwei machten sich auf die Suche nach der Kapsel.  
  
  
  
„Ich werde den zwei Frechdachsen einen Besuch abstatten müssen, um meine Zeitmaschine wieder zu bekommen", sagte Trunks wütend.  
  
Nun hatten sie es wirklich zu weit getrieben.  
  
Trunks suchte nach der Aura der zwei Kleinen und fand sie auch. Sehr weit weg.  
  
Sofort raste Trunks auf die Eingangstür zu und... krachte mit Goku, der sich gerade herteleportiert hatte, zusammen.  
  
„Aua... Oh, Trunks. Warum hast du es so eilig?", fragte Goku.  
  
„Die Zwei haben meine Zeitmaschine geklaut!", knurrte Trunks, „Wenn ich sie finde mach ich Hackfleisch aus denen!"  
  
„Hey, hey, Trunks beruhige dich!", sagte Gohan, der sich mit Goku zusammen herteleporiert hatte, (Eigentlich hat er sich nur an Goku festgehalten. Natürlich war Chichi auch dabei.) „Denkst du wirklich, dass es Klein-Trunks und Goten eine Lehre sein wird und sie sich auch noch ärgern werden, wenn du sie zu einem Kampf herausforderst? Ich denke, sie werden sich auch noch darüber freuen"  
  
„Stimmt...", sagte Trunks, der sich langsam beruhigt hatte, „Aber wenn sie in eine andere Zeit reisen habe ich nicht mehr genügend Treibstoff, um nach Hause zu kommen."  
  
Trunks grübelte. Da kam ihm doch so eine Idee...  
  
Er drehte sich zu Bulma, die gerade hergerannt kam und sagte: „Mutter, ich bleibe zum Essen!"  
  
Dann wandte er sich an Goku und bittete ihn darum, ihn zu den zwei Kleinen zu teleportieren.  
  
„Kein Problem", sagte dieser und in Nu waren sie verschwunden.  
  
-----  
  
Ich habe bemerkt, dass das mit den Absätze nicht so funktioniert hat, wie ich es haben wollte. (Ich komm ja wirklich früh drauf...)  
  
Es tut mir leid, dass bei den vorigen Kapiteln keine Absätze waren, wo doch welche sein sollten.  
  
Dieses Mal aber hat es hoffentlich geklappt.  
  
Alle Arten von Reviews sind willkommen, also bitte reviewt.  
  
Satsuki 


	7. Kapitel 7

Kapitel SIEBEN  
  
Danke für die Reviews, Eska und Enna Namo! Hier ist der 7. Teil, und... Ach lasst euch überraschen.  
  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört schon wieder nix. Halt nein, die Idee gehört aber mir! (Das heißt, zufällige Ähnlichkeiten mit anderen Fanfics sind nicht beabsichtigt!)  
  
  
  
Zurück in die Vergangenheit  
  
  
  
„Sie muss hier doch noch irgendwo sein..."  
  
Goten und Trunks waren am Verzweifeln.  
  
Die Kapsel der Zeitmaschine von Trunks aus der Zukunft blieb verschwunden.  
  
„Dabei wollte ich doch zurück in die Vergangenheit, um am letzten Wettessen mitzumachen, was ich versäumt hab, weil ich krank war...", sagte Goten mit einem traurigen Gesichtsausdruck.  
  
„Was!? Nur darum willst du zurück in die Vergangenheit!?"  
  
Trunks sah seinen Freund fassungslos an.  
  
„Du hast leicht reden, du hast ja beim Wettessen letzten Monat mitgemacht", sagte Goten beleidigt.  
  
Trunks konnte nur mit einem gezwungenen Grinsen antworten.  
  
„Wozu wolltest du denn in die Vergangenheit?"  
  
„Ich? Ähm..."  
  
Trunks schien es peinlich zu sein, denn er errötete.  
  
„Ja?"  
  
„......... Ich wollte meine Lieblingsshow von letzter Woche, die ich verpasst hab, sehen."  
  
Goten pruste los.  
  
„HAHAHA... Dein...... Haha... Dein Grund ist ja auch nicht besser...... HAHAHA!!"  
  
„Ach, halt doch den Mund!"  
  
Goten kullerte vor Lachen auf dem Boden rum.  
  
Trunks schien es zu bereuen, dass er es ihm gesagte hatte.  
  
„Was ist denn so lustig?", fragte eine Stimme von Hinten.  
  
Diese Stimme gehörte doch...  
  
Sofort stand Goten auf und die Beiden drehten sich langsam um...  
  
  
  
... und bekamen je eine Kopfnuss.  
  
„AUA!!"  
  
Sie hielten ihre Hände auf die Köpfe, da es schon sehr schmerzte und blickten vorwurfsvoll die Person an, die ihnen gerade eine Kopfnuss verpasst hatte.  
  
„Ihr seid mir ja zwei Schlingel, mir einfach meine Kapsel zu klauen. Könnte ich sie bitte wiederhaben?"  
  
Zur Überraschung der beiden hörte sich Groß-Trunks überhaupt nicht wütend an, im Gegenteil: Er klang sehr freundlich und sah auch so aus.  
  
„Ähm... Die müsste hier irgendwo herumliegen...", stammelte Goten, auf das hohe Gras hinter sich zeigend.  
  
Groß-Trunks sah die beiden an und holte dann etwas heraus, was verdammt nach einer Fernbedienung aussah.  
  
Er klickte auf einen blauen Knopf und plötzlich sahen sie die Kapsel der Zeitmaschine vor sich herschweben.  
  
„Aber... Aber... Wie..."  
  
Goten brachte nichts anderes heraus als das, und Klein-Trunks fielen fast die Augen vom Kopf.  
  
„Fernbedienung. Funktioniert nur für 1000m Reichweite, aber damit kann man eine Kapsel nach belieben kontrollieren.  
  
Eine neuere Erfindung von meiner Mutter."  
  
Trunks ging auf die Kapsel zu und schnappte sie sich.  
  
Dann drehte er sich wieder zu den zwei kleinen Halb-Saiyajins und lächelte sie an.  
  
Klein-Trunks nahm seinen Freund bei der Hand lief mit ihm hinter den nächsten Baum.  
  
„Sag mal...", begann Klein-Trunks, „glaubst du wirklich, dass er uns vergeben hat? Selbst der gutmütige Goku-san erträgt nicht alles, was wir anstellen. Und wir reden hier von mir! Von meinem großen Ich, der immer noch ich ist!"  
  
„Hör auf mit den vielen „ich"s!!", sagte Goten verzweifelt, da er bei diesen letzten zwei Sätzen nicht mehr mitgekommen war.  
  
„Auf jeden fall, wenn mir jemand solche Streiche spielen würde, dann würde ich es nicht einfach so erdulden, und er ist auch ich!"  
  
„Ich sagte, hör auf damit!"  
  
„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass alles vergeben und vergessen ist..."  
  
„Ach so. Nein, das kann ich mir auch nicht vorstellen. Du würdest das doch nie einfach so über dich ergehen lassen..."  
  
„Eben!"  
  
„Aber er ist doch auch ein bisschen anders als du... Vom Verhalten aus gesehen."  
  
„Ja? Meinst du?"  
  
„Er handelt schon manchmal anders, als du es tun würdest."  
  
„......"  
  
„......"  
  
„Du hast recht... Vielleicht hat er uns wirklich vergeben."  
  
Die beiden sahen sich an.  
  
Ja, er musste ihnen vergeben haben.  
  
Goten und Klein-Trunks traten vom Schatten des Baumes heraus und lächelten Groß-Trunks an.  
  
Groß-Trunks lächelte zurück.  
  
Dabei entging den beiden, dass er für eine Sekunde lang ein triumphierendes Grinsen aufgesetzt hatte...  
  
-----  
  
Okay, das war Kapitel SIIEEBEEN!  
  
Na, irgendwelche Kommentare dazu?  
  
Dann reviewt bitte, denn alle möglichen Reviews sind willkommen!  
  
(Oder besser gesagt: erwünscht!) 


	8. Kapitel 8

Kapitel 8  
  
Es tut mir ehrlich leid, dass dieses Kapitel erst so spät kommt, aber ich war in den Sommerferien über weg (war in Japan), und 2 Monate ist nun mal eine lange Zeit, wobei man vergisst, was man davor gemacht hat. Nun geht es aber endlich weiter.  
  
Danke für eure Reviews, Mirai-Trunks, Alex und Dweeni. Ihr habt mich damit dazu gebracht weiter zu schreiben.  
  
Disclaimer: DBZ gehört mir nicht. Es ist wirklich ein Rätsel warum, aber es ist nun mal so.  
  
Zurück in die Vergangenheit  
  
"Nun, dann lass uns wieder in die Capsle Corp. zurückteleportieren", sagte Groß-Trunks. "HÄ?? Teleportieren? Seit wann kannst du das?", fragte Goten ziemlich erstaunt. "Ich? Nein, ich kann das nicht, aber..." "Aber ich!", sagte Goku. "PAPA??" "Goku-san??" Die zwei Kleinen starrten ungläubig auf Goku. "Upsi, ich hab dich gar nicht bemerkt...", sagte Goten verlegen. "Dann brauchst du noch viel Training, mein Sohn", war Gokus Antwort. "Training!?In was hast du mich eingebrockt!", sagte Goten verzweifelt zu Klein-Trunks. "Hey, diese Bemerkung kam von dir!", verteidigte sich dieser. Die beiden warfen sich eine Weile gegenseitig etwas vor, dann begannen sie zu raufen. Sie gingen sogar auf das Level des Ultra-Saiyajins. "Auseinander! Wir wollen doch die Anderen nicht mit dem Essen warten lassen", sagte Goku und drängte sich zwischen die zwei Kleinen. Sofort veränderte sich ihr Blick von böse funkelnd auf freudig strahlend. "Essen?" Freudig klammerten sie sich an Goku. "Los, Papa, los! Wir dürfen die Anderen nicht warten lassen!", flehte Goten. "Genau! Vielleicht haben sie aber schon begonnen zu essen und wollen uns nichts übrig lassen, also schnell!", bettelte Klein-Trunks. "WAS!? Nichts übrig lassen!?" Goten klappte den Mund auf und machte ein Gesicht, als wäre es der Weltuntergang. Ihm stiegen schon Tränen in die Augen. "Papa, das dürfen wir nicht zulassen!!!", schrie Goten verzweifelt und klammerte sich enger an seinen Vater. "Ihr zwei, glaubt ihr das wirklich? Also ich denke nicht, dass die Anderen uns so was antun", wollte Goku sie beruhigen. "Hm... Vielleicht haben sie aber wirklich schon alles aufgegessen...", kam es leise von Groß-Trunks. Die zwei Kleinen erstarrten. Alles aufgegessen? Wirklich alles? Sollte ihr Leben denn so enden? Elend verhungern, nur weil "Freunde und Familie" nicht auf sie warten konnten? So was nannte sich "Freunde und Familie"? Der Weltuntergang... Ja, der Weltuntergang war nahe...... Das ganze Universum ging zugrunde.........  
  
"Nun beruhigt euch doch wieder!", sagte Goku, doch die zwei Kleinen waren weiterhin wie versteinert. Sie begannen heftig zu zittern, als wären sie auf Entzug. Tränen kullerten ihnen über das ganze Gesicht. "Wow, das ist vielleicht eine Reaktion. So was schafft nicht mal ein Obdachloser, der die Pest hat und gleichzeitig drogenabhängig ist, wobei er sich nichts spritzen kann, da er vor Hunger Bewegungsunfähig ist...", dachte Trunks und sah sie weiterhin überrascht an. Ein einziger Satz hatte für diese Reaktion gereicht. "Natürlich haben die Anderen noch nicht begonnen zu essen", versicherte ihnen Goku, doch die Kleinen hörten ihn nicht mehr und zitterten aus Leibeskräften. Da halfen keine Worte mehr. "Trunks, bitte halte dich wieder bei mir fest. Ich will uns wieder zurückteleportieren", sagte Goku und seufzte dabei. Diese Reaktion hatte selbst Goku beeindruckt, und das hieß was. Groß-Trunks legte seine Hand auf Gokus Schulter und die vier Personen waren aus dieser Landschaft verschwunden...  
  
"Papa, wieso hat das solange gedauert??", schmollte Gohan, der schon am Tisch saß, den Kopf auf die Tischplatte gelegt hatte und sein Besteck schon in den Händen hielt. "Da muss ich deinen Sohn ausnahmsweise mal recht geben, Kakarott. Du bist wirklich lahm", sagte Vegeta, der ebenfalls schon am Tisch saß. Er schien keine besonders gute Laune zu haben. "Wo sind eigentlich die Zwei, die ihr eigentlich herbringen wolltet?", fragte Bulma verwundert. "Die Zwei krallen sich gerade an einen Baum und haben Zitteranfälle, weil sie denken, dass ihr schon alles aufgegessen habt", sagte Groß-Trunks grinsend. "Schön wär's", knurrte Vegeta. "Und das wird auch wahr werden!", sagte sein Sohn aus der Zukunft. Alle sahen ihn fragend an. Er grinste.  
  
"Wir werden jetzt alles aufessen, bevor die zwei Kleinen doch etwas vom Essen wittern."  
  
-----  
  
Bitte reviewen! Ich brauche das!  
  
Satsuki 


End file.
